1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire connection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-voltage detection module device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-114025 and a battery module disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-210711 are known as battery wiring modules.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-114025 discloses the high-voltage detection module device in which a plurality of busbars and a flat cable are arranged in an insulated frame body combined with a main battery pack body, a notch is cut in a predetermined shape between respective conductor lines of the flat cable, and the conductor lines separated except for bases are welded to predetermined busbars.
In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-210711 discloses the battery module which includes a plurality of busbars that electrically connect neighboring electrode terminals of a single battery, and a flexible flat cable (FFC) for measuring a voltage of the single battery, wherein an exposed conductor of the FFC is connected to each busbar using welding.
In each of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-114025 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-210711, when each conductor of a flat cable is connected to busbars, the flat cable needs to be processed before connection. In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-114025, there is need to cut a notch in a predetermined shape between respective conductor lines of the flat cable, separate the respective conductor lines except for bases, and bend the respective conductor lines at base portions. In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-210711, there is need to separate an insulating resin of an FFC using a laser to expose a conductor corresponding to each busbar.